White Knight Of Zero
by halo29
Summary: Saito can't take this anymore. He was summon to this strange to served a little pink haired girl who is a total brat. He wiped, called dog, pervert,chores, and he can't seem to understand why. But all that changes when he has to chase down a fox with panties into a forest were he soon finds his true calling. A wielder of a Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Recent I remember the game on YouTube I watch, white knight chronicles 1 and 2 and same time thinking about Familiar of zero with Saito and after a few seconds of processing it came to me. Why not have Saito become the wielder of the white knights arc in the Familiar of zero world but tweaking the story of both the anime and ps3 game into a fanfic with changes. So enjoy my story.

Takes place during a night when saito is washing Louise clothes and a fox snatches a pair of her panties out into a forest nearby with Saito chasing the mammal down but unknowingly the forest is known for monsters of unknown huge or small that are very powerful. Any enough talk here story don't own anything.

Half an hour of chasing

Saito out of breathe finally manages to corner the fox by a large boulder in the woods. Saito breathing heavily looked at the fox in annoyance "You... dirty mammal crap... god help me..." Saito recovering breathe, saw the fox stare at him and dropped the panties and ran away. Saito happy now slowly walked towards the clothing and just when he picked it up he heard the loudest roar he ever heard. Slowly turning around he heard thumping "Ahh... I don't think that's the little fox coming."

Soon the thumping stopped, Saito thinking it was nothing sighed in relief then a few meters away pops up a gigantic size minator looking monster roaring. Saito scared shit less slowly back away hitting the boulder surface but hit a rock button on the grass under him opened a hole. Looking down saito saw it and feel down screaming "AHHHHAha..."

Minutes later he kept screaming until hitting a ground surface. "Ouch ouch, freaking hits like Louise wipe." Saito scratching his butt looked around, noting he was in some kind of cave he soon saw he was in some kind of ruin room with weird lines glowing blue and then notice a huge armor knight thing chain up. Saito shocked "Wow that's a massive armor." Lifting himself up, he walked towards the knight and saw a pedestal with a gauntlet and a dagger seeing it he slowly picked the gauntlet up. Unknowingly he put it on and moment he did the Minator crashed through the celling and a bright light soon appear.

In unknown place

"Are thou worthy"-?

Saito slowly open his eyes to see himself in some weird dimension with floating building until he turned around to see a floating phantom. Saito scared again "Ah Are you..." gulping.

"Are thou worthy?' Said the phantom. Saito confused "worthy? Worthy of what." The phantom spoke again "Are thou worthy of a pact, if thou is worthy, thou must prepare thin blade against me." Slowly a blade of energy appeared in the phantom hand. Saito back off "Wait I'm defense less you can't..." A steel sword appeared in Saito right hand. Unknowingly he dodged a swing of the Phantom and Gulping Saito stood his ground and charged at the phantom and few minutes of swings and lungs at the thing saito out of breath stood standing.

The phantom looked down. "Thou are worth of pact my master." Spoke the figure as it bowed its head. Saito blinked in response as the phantom soon glowed into a dark blue green energy then flowed into Saito.

Back in reality the glowing light stop as Saito stood there. The minator not blinded anymore roared with fury, saito turning around saw the minator and slowly walk to the beast chanting something. "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power." As saito was about to finish he flip the dagger into the socket on the gaultet. "VERTO!" Screaming Saito felt a rush of power then rose his arm up and the knight copied his movement then clutch saito into its body (if you played White knight chronicles or haven't watch it on YouTube good game but saito does same cut scene as Leonard does with white knight.

Battle

The minator charged at saito, but saito dodge the charge then pull out his sword and lunged at the beast. The minator in revaluation tried to head but saito but both of its horns were grabbed by saito hands and ripped off. In pain the minator screech but then was beheaded by Saito sword and its body fell down forward.

End

As the white knight won victory it soon kneed down slowly faded until saito stood then falling unconscious on the ground.

Like it? Leave a positive review.


	2. Chapter 2

White knight of zero

Chapter 2

Moring

Saito sleep soundly until he was wiped by a little miss brat. "Wake DOG" Louise screamed as she hit saito repeatedly with her whip. "OK OK I'M UP." Just waking up Saito could feel like he was in hell from getting gashes of the whip. Louise growled "Mutt what's over their!" pointing to the right. Saito turned his head left then gulped. He saw the laundry he forgot about. He turned him back with a pale face "the. The... laundry I didn't finish washing." Louise Nodding point the whip at saito face "And if your chores aren't done that means NO BREAKFEAST." Saito slowly Cried to himself As Louise got change and open the door she looked back "I have class and it better be done when I get back or else no lunch either!" Storming out. Saito sighing got up but felt something next to him under a few hay strings. Saito looking down removed the hay then eyes widening in shock to see the gauntlet with the dagger in socket. Saito slowly reached for the arc when suddenly he felt his mind pulled into the arc.

Unknown dimension

_Thou must awaken now thine master.-?_

Saito opened his eyes to see the phantom and the weird place again. Slowly getting up saito look at the figure "You're from…. Last night right when." Saito soon had flashes of the battle with him, the knight, and minator. The Phantom spoke in a rather ghost voice "Yes thine master, I am the spirit in thine knights arc, White knight Uriel." Saito looked at the phantom "Uriel?" The ghost nodded 'Yes Uriel the white knight, of thou preferred to call me Uriel thou master can." The newly name Uriel bowed at saito. Saito blinked and bowed to Uriel "oh ok well thank you Uriel for saving last night." Looking back up Uriel question himself of his master "_Thine new master is rather…unusual from Thine old masters… Thou must see where this new pact leadings to thine unknown future." _Saito done bowing looked back up at Uriel "Oh can you not call me master I think Saito is just fine." Uriel looked down and nodded "thou is strange… Saito if thine is ready ill return thou to the real world."

Reality

Saito then was pulled out of the arc back to Louise room looking at the arc. After a minute of recovery he grabbed the arc put it over his right arm and moved his hand around it. "Mmm. Rather weird." Saito could feel massive power coming from arc. _ "Saito thine should hurry and do thou's master chore." _Saito blinked for a minute "Uriel?" Looking down at the arc. _"Yes Saito when thine made a pact with a knight the spirit in thine arc can communicate with thine master in thous mind." _Saito thinking cool made his way with lousie clothes outside to finish cleaning them.

2 Hours later about 12:40

Saito Spent at least an hour cleaning then another hour of climbing up stairs and down halls just trying to find Louise's room. Likely he kept himself distracted by taking with Uriel. Feeling hungry Saito decided not to wait anymore for Louise to finish class and went to the dining room where the Guiche thing occurred.

1:00 Court yard

Saito gulped guessing being overconfident does bring trouble since he had to duel a grinning Guiche standing behind his Bronze Golem. The crowned of mages including kirche and Louise. "_Well guess Zero familiar going to be punished." _As Kirche thought seeing her rival Louise running to her familiar. Saito turning around saw Louise "Hey Louise." Putting his hand on his head sweat drop. Louise mad at Saito "Stupid dog stop and apologize please to Guiche you Stand no chance." About to cry. Saito put his hand on Louise head "Well If I do that you'll still be called a zero." Saito smirked. Louise begin to tear up as Saito Walk towards the golem. Saito Looked down at his arc "Hey Uriel" _"Yes Saito" _ "Can you summon me a sword." Uriel Nodded and went Saito Raised his Right hand the arc gauntlet glowed a glowing light shaped like a sword.

The student's ahh the glowing light as saito grabbed the handled and charged at the bronze golem as it roared and slashed at saito who dodged to the right. Then with one swing killed the golem, Guiche grunted "Try this commoner." He waved his rose and three golems appeared. Saito smirked and rushed as he left hand glowed with the runes light gleaming " SWORD DASH" Saito yelled as he thruster forward and he suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the golem as two of them fell and one damaged and turned around. Saito about to finish the beast off then notice out of the corner of his eye a hooded figure of a women. Saito squinted his eyes then saw the figure throw a green card that landed on the golem. Saito suddenly froze "_SAITO THOU MUST USE THINE ARK NOW." _Uriel shouted in His mind as the card growled green and a large dark force engulfed the golem as it roared. The gathering of students felt the rush of wind pushing them back when it suddenly stopped. The court yard was covered in smoke until a few seconds of silence the bronze golem roared and appeared but changed. It was now a large darken rose monster they scared the entire group as they ran and screamed. The teachers heard the commission and rushed outside to control the crowd and send of mages to attack the monster. Saito on the other hand was with guiche as heard Louise and kirche among Tabitha running up to them "Louise you're alright." Saito pleased to see her unharmed but Louise screamed "Not isn't the time dog Guiche control your golem." Guiche waving his wand sweated "I can't it won't respond to my word." As they argue the golem turned and the group saw it swing its lance at them until Colbert fireball hit it getting it attention. "RUN NOW." He yelled as he and other mages fired magic when the group started to run until saito stop and Louise grabbed his sleeves tugging "DOG lets go" Saito turned his head "NO Louise get out of here." Louise angry "Liston saito I'm not losing you you're the only thing that I have please…don't be a hero." Lowering her voice as she teared up. Saito smiled and petted her pink hair and ran towards the golem Louise tried to go after him until Colbert grabbed her and ran back.

Saito stood in front of the golem as it rampaged. "Hey Uriel ready?" smirking as he grabbed dagger "_yes Saito thou prepare yourself." He smirked until he saw the lance crash into him. _Louise far away saw saito crushed cried until she heard a voice and saw him. "O' Wizel, white knight, wielder of the ancient sword, Grant me your power." Saito spun the dagger in left hand then into the socket "VERTO!" A large blue light glowed as everyone saw saito under his feet summon a magic circle then when reach his hand up the white knight appeared and clutch him into it. When the light faded stood the white knight and the golem as it roared and launch its launch at saito when he caught it with one hand. "Hey can't you wait till I get me sword dick." Saito with his right hand summoned his sword and cut the lance point off. The golem growled as it regrew its lance and charged at saito.

Battle mode

Saito ready himself for the attack and he guarded against it. The golem lance hit against the sword as saito then punch it in the face. Stunned Saito used a combo of a thrust and power slash that disarmed the golem from its weapon and forced it on its knees. With a final bow saito thrust his sword straight in the head of the golem as it then pulled out his sword as the golem fell then exploded into dark matter fading.

Battle ended

As the golem died the green card saito saw laid there. Saito slowly went for it until it bursted into ashes. Saito sighed then turned around and walk towards Louise who mouth dropped to the ground in shocked. When he got their he kneed down "Hey Louise you alright?" Louise just nodded yes with a sigh of relief from saito as the knight faded to leave saito back in human form. Saito scratch is head in wonder then decided to leave it and turned around to see everyone staring straight at him as he gave a small laugh.

Head Master office

Osmond sat smoking his pipe with Colbert behind is desk and in front of him stood Louise, saito, Tabitha, and surprisingly Kirche who sat down in a chair with Tabitha reading her book. Louise huffed 'head master I can understand why me and my familiar are here but WHY have her here." Coldly Louise pointed at kirche who was just smiling. Osmond blowing out a puff of smoke "Miss Louise stay at the task and hand please." Louise having to halt her noble way bowed. Osmond taking another with looked at saito "Now. Ahh Saito was it can you explain why that little stunt out their happen." Saito tilled his head and cross his arms " Well for starts I had no part with the golem thing transforming, During the fight I got a glance of a hooded figure and then threw a card that had some dark power that when hit the golem transformed it." Osmond then nodded "I see then please explain why you have a knight's arc?" Saito then widened his eyes as everyone else looked at him in confusion. "You KNOW." Osmond nodded ' Yes, long ago a race known as the ancients created these knights as weapons, War raging with a queen and an evil emperor who during then end the queen sealed the knights away… But another hundred years later the war happen again... (Explains events through WKC 1 and 2)... and the darkness in the white knight vanished… But as a final act the wielders of the knights still had their power to use the knights and with a heavy decision, they each sealed ever knight away…But the wielder of the knight you possess hid his knight in a place which no one would find it and peace finally came. The wielders lived their lives in peace and another hundred years later we stand here with the new wielder of the knight that held the ancient evil, your arc." Saito blinked, Louise looked at said worried "Saito..." Saito smiled at her then look back at Osmond "Yeah well don't worry Uriel isn't that darkness anymore he and I are partners, friends and if wasn't for him I would be dead." Uriel in the arc smiled. Osmond smoked again "Well then as long as the arc isn't doing anything bad, Miss Louise you now leave with your familiar and have a good day." Then saito left with Louise as Kirche and Tabitha followed behind with kirche getting Horney thinking off saito.

End of chapter sorry for the wait Shout out to 1v2 I believe I got that name right, anyway thanks for the first review you rock I almost thought of stopping this story but when I check for a review it seems you like the story so I felt to continue because of you ( not trying to be gay -_-) THANK YOU SO MUCH even one review makes the difference so thanks A LOT. Thanks a lot halo out.

Ps Put in reviews for saito x prob Going to do a harem with him or going to put him with kirche big fan with this pair hope other people write some about them. (plz do can't find any :( )


End file.
